thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
The Small Controller
Mr Fergus William Duncan, (born in March 23rd 1936) (nicknamed the Small Controller) is the General Manager of the Arlesdale Railway. He is actually taller than the Fat Controller and the Thin Controller; his nickname refers to the fact that his railway is often called the "Small Railway". Bio William Duncan was born in March 23rd 1936. His Parents were Edward Duncan (1880-1956) and Sally Venkman (1891-1986). On his 10th birthday, his uncle, Charles Hatt took him to see Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James and Percy. In 1965, a consortium was formed by the managements of the Sudrian railways to build a new railway to exploit a source of ballast on the closed Mid Sodor Railway. Fergus Duncan was appointed to oversee the construction of the line, the Arlesdale Railway, which went ahead rapidly under his direction. Upon the line's opening at Easter 1967, he was appointed its General Manager. He lives in a house which he built himself at Arlesdale Green, near the station, and his office is located at Arlesburgh West. In 1969, he, the Thin Clergyman and the Fat Clergyman went on a search for Duke. They successfully found him in the remains of his shed. After Rex's steampipe began leaking one day and Frank had to take his train, the Small Controller began thinking that they needed another engine and so he arranged for Jock to be built. Around 1977, he adopted a system of Radio Control for his railway, on the suggestion of its basis, the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway. By 1987, the system had worked almost perfectly and had the conditional approval of the Railway Inspectorate. Fergus Duncan, however, had no doubt of the final outcome and was looking forward to the day when the other railways on the Island are recommended by the Inspector to follow the Arlesdale's lead. In 2005, he was approaching a remarkable 40 years of service to the line. Despite nearing 70, he was still hale and hearty, but he had let it be known he intended to retire on achieving that landmark in 2007. It is felt in many quarters that the example set in his service to the line will be a difficult one to follow. In 2013, he scolded Mike for crashing on the road. Personality The Small Controller is very passionate about his work, and never married. He preferred instead to devote his life entirely to work on his railway. Like every other controller of their own railway on Sodor, he acts as a fatherly figure to his engines and always knows when to be stern with them should they misbehave. Attire Fergus Duncan's attire consists of a yellow waistcoat over a white shirt with a red tie and a brown jacket over it, with mustard windowpane chequered trousers. He wears a yellow flower on his jacket. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * Mike Takes the Road (dropped) Season 4 * An Unfortunate Coincidence for Jock Specials The Engines of Sodor Finale * Tarnished Legacy (cameo) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Railway Series The Slopes of Culdee Fell * The Tea Train Voice Actors * Thomas1Edward2Henry3 (Episode 34-present) TV Appearances Fergus Duncan first appeared appeared in the Railway Series book Small Railway Engines. He would later appear in the books Duke the Lost Engine and Jock the New Engine. He would later appear in the TV series starting in the Season 20 episode Tit for Tat. He is voiced by Rob Rackstraw in both the British and American dubs of the show. Category:Characters Category:Awdry Characters Category:Humans